


how would you feel if i told you i loved you? (it's just something that i want to do)

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, First years as third years, Fluff, Getting Together, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: For the first time in a long,longtime, Tsukishima didn’t know what to do. His head tipped back on his shoulders, eyes slipping closed as he groaned under his breath.He always knew what to do: he was one of the best Middle Blockers in the Prefecture, able to read and block better than even Kuroo, the infamous Scheming Captain, had as a Third Year. He was consistently ranked in the Top 5 students of his College Prep courses. He was the cool, snarky heartbreaker known for never accepting any girl’s offered confession and never offering one of his own.But that was precisely the problem. He was so used to being the one that was never ruffled or thrown off that he had absolutely no idea what to do in his present situation.Tsukishima had a crush.Keihad acrushand hell if he knew what to do about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma & Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou (mentioned), Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei
Series: November Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996558
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	how would you feel if i told you i loved you? (it's just something that i want to do)

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, it's Day 2!
> 
> I switched from total angst yesterday to total fluff today, so while I'm very confused as to where exactly my muse is going in terms of inspiration right now, I still think this turned out pretty well!
> 
> Today's installment is based on a Dialogue Prompt by @writing-challenges-and-prompts over on tumblr. Go give them a look, they're great!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and come say hi on my tumblr (@sleepeatdancedream). I would love to talk about fandom, writing, or life in general. Or if that's not your speed, feel free to leave a prompt or twelve!
> 
> Without further ado, here's my Day 2 installment to keep this challenge going. Title is lyrics from Ed Sheeran's, "How Would You Feel?"

For the first time in a long, _long_ time, Tsukishima didn’t know what to do. His head tipped back on his shoulders, eyes slipping closed as he groaned under his breath. 

He always knew what to do: he was one of the best Middle Blockers in the Prefecture, able to read and block better than even Kuroo, the infamous Scheming Captain, had as a Third Year. He was consistently ranked in the Top 5 students of his College Prep courses. He was the cool, snarky heartbreaker known for never accepting any girl’s offered confession and never offering one of his own.

But that was precisely the problem. He was so used to being the one that was never ruffled or thrown off that he had absolutely no idea what to do in his present situation.

Tsukishima had a crush. _Kei_ had a _crush_ and hell if he knew what to do about it.

Kei dragged his hands down his face as he turned his gaze back to the front of the classroom. He needed to figure out what he was going to do, and soon. Third Year was going by faster than he had ever thought and soon Kei would be off to college and Hinata…

Kei sighed heavily as the bell rang. Gathering up his things, he slouched out of the classroom and toward the gym, eyes unfocused as he thought about his short, orange problem.

If you asked him, Kei really couldn’t tell you when his crush on Hinata Shouyou started. It came on so slowly, his feelings for the new Tiny Giant shifting from disdain, to jealousy, to begrudging admiration, to confidence, to trust, to love, and suddenly Kei could hardly stand near the Decoy without a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck and his heart pounding triple time in his chest.

And Hinata was just so _nice_ , always smiling at Kei and helping the kouhai and trusting absolutely in Kei’s blocks and jumping onto his back every time Karasuno won a set and Kei was so disgustingly in love with the tiny Ace he couldn’t handle it.

But Kei knew Hinata didn’t feel the same way about him, _couldn’t_ feel the same way about him. Because Kei couldn’t function around the Tiny Giant with his massive crush on the boy, which meant his brain to mouth filter absolutely _s h u t d o w n_ every time he even attempted to speak to him _,_ which translates into Tsukishima being even more of a snarky asshole than normal around the Ace, picking at him over his height, his grades, his work ethic, anything and everything fair game to Tsukishima’s biting wit which leaves Hinata huffing and screaming in Kei’s face more often than not.

God, he was such an asshole. Why was he like this?

Kei made his way slowly into the locker room, a relieved sigh punching out of him when he realized the room was empty. Shrugging out of his gakuran jacket quickly, Kei pondered the problem of what to do about Hinata when his cell phone vibrated noisily in his locker.

Swapping his glasses for his sports goggles, Kei flipped his phone over and rolled his eyes when he saw Kuroo’s name flash on the screen.

Hitting **Accept** , Tsukishima sighed heavily as he grumbled, “What do you want, Kuroo-san?”

“Tsukki! Why do you always think I want something when I call you? Can’t I just call my favorite kouhai to see how he’s doing?” Kuroo’s tinny voice rang from the speakers and Tsukishima felt a tiny smirk come to his face unbidden.

“I repeat, what do you want, Kuroo-san?”

“Tsukki, you wound me!” Kuroo laughed, and Tsukishima heard a muffled ding sound somewhere behind Kuroo. “And here I was, calling to tell my kouhai, who I taught everything he knows, who I am so proud of - “

“Spit it out, Kuro,” Tsukishima heard Kenma’s soft voice muffled through the speaker and his smirk turned into a small, genuine smile.

“Fine, fine, Kenma. I’m getting to it.” Kuroo’s voice smoothed out into something sweeter, something softer as he addressed the other man.

“You finally got your head out of your ass and confessed, didn’t you?” Tsukishima cut in. “Congratulations, Kuroo-san, Kenma-san.”

Silence spilled from the phone before Kenma’s soft snort shattered it with a single discordant note.

“Tsukki, you were supposed to let me share the news, you asshole!” Kuroo whined, and Kei couldn’t stop the soft chuckles from escaping.

“Thank you, Kei,” Kenma replied, humor brightening his normally deadpan tone.

“You’re very welcome, Kenma-san. Best of luck dealing with Kuroo-san,” Kei smirked and Kuroo squawked in indignation.

“Oya? Well, at least I bucked up and did something about my feelings! Have you managed to say a single word that wasn’t an insult to Chibi-chan lately?” Kuroo replied snidely, and Kei sighed heavily through his nose.

“Kuro,” Kenma rebuked him sharply and Kuroo exhaled noisily.

“Sorry, Tsukki. I shouldn’t have gone there,” the man apologized and Kei steeled his nerves.

“I just don’t know what to say to him,” Kei ground out. “Every time I try, I just...I mess it up. How do I show him I have feelings for him when I can’t even seem to string two thoughts together in his presence?”

“I don’t know, man,” Kuroo sighed, the speaker crackling as he shifted. “You could try to be a decent human being, maybe? Lay off the insults, give him compliments. It might help your case? It definitely couldn’t hurt.”

Kei pressed his forehead to the metal of the lockers, his eyes screwing shut as he exhaled shakily. “You make it sound so easy,” he whispered.

“It’s not,” Kuroo replied just as softly. “Trust me, for people like us it’s never easy. Every day, I struggle to remain a recovering asshole.”

Kei snorted as he straightened up and tugged at his uniform, swapping it for his practice clothes.

“Just tell him the truth, Kei. No insults, no jokes at his expense. Just pull him aside after practice and tell him how you feel. Shouyou would want to hear this from you,” Kenma suggested.

Kei sighed one final time before straightening up and readjusting his sport goggles, icy composure settling over him once more.

“Thank you for the advice, Kenma-san, Kuroo-san.” Kei closed his locker as he turned to leave for practice. “Congratulations again. I wish you all the best.”

“Tsukki…” Kuroo trailed off, disappointment coloring his tone.

“I need to go now or I will be late for practice. Thank you for the call,” Kei continued as he started walking for the door.

“It will work out, Kei,” Kenma stated. “Just don’t- “

“While I appreciate your love advice, Kenma-san, whether I talk to Hinata or not is my-“ Kei replied heatedly, only to smack directly into someone.

Someone much shorter than him. Someone with orange hair and gold eyes wide with shock.

“Shit,” Kei breathed, feeling his phone slip from suddenly numb fingers. Thankfully, Hinata’s freakishly quick reflexes managed to catch the phone just before it hit the ground. Hinata offered the phone back to him silently. Kei fumbled to grab it, stuttering an, “I’ll talk to you later” as he frantically ended the call. And all the while Hinata stared at him, through him, not saying a single word.

“Hinata, I -“ Kei began, only to be cut off by the Tiny Giant.

“Love?”

Kei’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“Why did you need love advice from Kenma, Tsukishima-kun?” Hinata asked quietly, stepping closer to Kei.

Kei swallowed noisily, his grip on his phone tightening. He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Kei shut it again with an audible click.

“Tsukishima-kun?” Hinata prompted, golden eyes fixed intensely on Kei’s own as a tuft of orange hair flopped into his face.

Kei wanted to touch it _so badly._

“Hinata, I… I,” Kei stuttered, heart thrumming rapidly in his chest and anxiety sparking along his nerves. Hinata said nothing, simply staring up at the Middle Blocker and waiting for him to speak. “I like you,” Kei blurted, and he saw Hinata’s eyes widen even further. “I’ve liked you for...for a long time, now,” he rushed out, unwilling to let this bravery he’s found somewhere go without a fight. “And, I-I’ve been trying to tell you for a...for a while now, but every time I try it… it just never comes out right…” Kei trailed off, resolve wavering.

“Tsukishima…” Hinata began, and Kei shook his head quickly, squeezed his eyes shut, and cut the Ace off. “I really like you, Hinata. Please accept my confession.”

It was quiet for a moment, no noise but the sound of their breaths breaking the atmosphere.

“Tsukishima-kun,” Hinata replied softly, and Kei flinched, his eyes tightly shut as his hands fisted at his sides. “Tsukishima-kun, I like you too,” Hinata stated softly, and Kei’s eyes flew open in shock. A bright grin lit up Hinata’s features as he stared up at Kei, eyes watering as his smile grew even brighter. “I like you too, Tsukishima-kun, so much,” Hinata laughed as he reached for Kei’s hands. 

Gripping the Ace’s hands tightly with his own, Kei felt an answering grin spread across his features as heat roared to life in his stomach. “You do?” Kei asked in disbelief, leaning down to rest his forehead on Hinata’s.

“Yes, Stingyshima,” Hinata laughed, tone light and teasing as he rocked onto his toes, pressing into the contact. “Every time I see you my heart is just _gwah!_ ”

Hinata’s sound effect startled a laugh out of him as he threaded his fingers through the smaller boy’s, an irrepressible smile lighting up his features. “Well then, if I make you feel _‘gwah’...”_ Kei teased, and Hinata whined in the back of his throat as he pulled away from the tall Middle Blocker, a lightly reproachful look in his eyes.

“Tsukishima…” Hinata whined, and Kei laughed again, tugging Hinata with him by the hands as he moved toward the doors.

“C’mon, Hinata, we’re going to be late for practice,” Kei stated, smiling as the shorter teen grumbled beside him.

“I accept your confession, by the way,” the Tiny Giant grumbled and Tsukishima squeezed the other boy’s hand in response.

“I would hope so,” Tsukishima smirked down at Hinata. “Otherwise, that whole moment we just had would be incredibly awkward.”

“Aahhh, stop being an asshole, Stingyshima!” Hinata pouted, and Tsukishima tugged the Ace to a halt just outside the gym doors.

“A recovering asshole, just for you,” Tsukishima replied and pressed a kiss to Hinata’s lips like he’d been dreaming of for longer than he’d care to admit. And it was better than he ever could’ve dreamed of.


End file.
